No Regrets for You, My Queen
by Netella
Summary: One-Shot. Set in the olden times of Kings and Queens. Prince Sosuke finds a woman to marry and becomes King; and wants an heir but the Queen is captured by her admirer and then...?


In such a faraway land, there was a wicked man who used his power to get whatever he wished for. He had money, loyal followers, power and jesters…the works! However in order for him to become King of the royal palace he had to find and marry a beautiful Princess.

Many girls from across the land had travelled far to go and have such approval however none of them was of what he liked. They all lacked in something he was looking for; not all were beautiful, not all had a good body and all had one thing misplaced with them.

The Prince had sighed, there was no woman for him and it displeased him. He was looking but nothing, and he did hope that it wasn't bad luck either! However his most loyal Ulquiorra had come to him with news.  
>"I have found a beautiful woman for you; I believe she is quite hard to find."<p>

It had peaked his interest to know who she was; "tell me of her."  
>His words were calm but at the same time; he wanted her to be brought to his castle.<br>"Princess Yume has been targeted by many men; she has been known to reject the offer of many men and Princes alike. Such a woman has refused marriage for any candidate and waits for the one."

He had thought about it, perhaps he would be the one to do so. He was strong, he had a large vast land and not to mention, he was super handsome! If girls in his country could not resist him, then surely this Princess would not either.  
>"I want you and Yammy to go and collect her."<p>

"Of course my Prince, we shall leave right away." He had then departed, and collected a rather big and buffed up man who didn't exactly have hair at the top; but at the end. Yammy had headed with the pale man and travelled very far, which had took them nearly a week to arrive. Upon arriving, they had to first see where the Princess was being kept.

Seeing as how she was in the most obvious place, top of a castle where it was difficult to enter so easily. However for these two, it was not.  
>Once in her room; Ulquiorra had to use force and swing her over his shoulder then ran with Yammy; if anyone tried to fight he would be the one to go and defend.<p>

Luckily no one had even noticed, the Princess had tried to scream for help, however her mouth was covered to prevent her from doing so. It had taken a few days as they did not stop and rest or eat and arrived at the Prince's palace. The Princess was being placed down before him, her beautiful red gown that she wore was slightly torn, but to the Prince. That did not matter.

Light turquoise eyes meeting with his luscious brown hues. Standing from his throne, he had slowly headed towards her; a smirk stained upon his handsome face. Her messy raven hair being fixed slightly with her hand. No expression on her face and finally he had come to a halt to stare down at her.

He was much taller than her, and she could see he seemed perfectly fit.  
>"Are you Princess Yume?" He asked, voice calm and a glittering aura around him; the female had nodded her head.<br>"I'm delighted to meet you, I am Prince Sosuke."

He had blinked slowly, and smiled even more at her; which had caused the Princess to blush.  
>"I want to know all about you." Hand raising to gently touch her cheek; leaning in for their faces to be close. Feeling how heavy her breathing had suddenly become.<p>

"And…as do I." She hesitated slightly, never like her at all. He was rather delighted to hear this. But then he had leaned back and stared at her there was something else that needed to be done.  
>"But first Princess, we shall get married within a week from today."<p>

"Huh?" The Princess raised an eyebrow and stared at him, 'I thought we were going to get to know each other first?'  
>However that was wrong, maybe it was after the marriage? But she could not figure out why he wanted to so quickly. It didn't really make much sense to her.<p>

"Szayel…"  
>A tall and pink haired male entered, and bowed before the Prince.<br>"Send her to a large and empty room."  
>"Of course my Prince." He bowed and departed with the female.<p>

Once she had arrived; he had bowed before her once again.  
>"I shall be here to wake you up every morning, if you ever need anything else I will be of service." He was a butler but also a scientist; the Princess sighed as she stared out the small window.<p>

"So I shall get married within a week, I guess he's better than any of the other guys." Her light turquoise eyes stared into the blank blue sky; sighing.

Meanwhile, back in her kingdom; the current King was panicking. Days before he had not been able to sleep or eat properly and was not sure who to send. He had many good knights but none were fit for his daughter, he had headed towards the town himself and called out for any good strong men that were willing to risk their life to save his daughter.

However only one had decided to do it. This tall male had admired her, he had no courage to go and ask her because he was quite poor.

The male, named Kogure had messy dark brown hair with a streak of red on the left; he had thin rimmed glasses and luscious purple eyes. Getting him into gear with a special sword crafted by the best blacksmith in all the land. Now he had set of on horse to Las Noches Palace to rescue the beautiful Princess Yume.

Few nights where he had to rest, find food for himself to eat and his horse as well. Back to the current time, he had only two more days until he could reach and save her.

However he was unaware that her wedding was getting closer. The male had went back on his horse and departed once again early in the morning. It took many hours but finally he had reached the castle and stopped to stare at how large it is. However he did not care, 1 day until the wedding of Prince Sosuke, and everyone was getting prepared.

"Intruder!"  
>A male shouted, running towards the Prince who sat on his seat. He had frowned; he was not sure who would want to come into the palace at this time.<p>

"Defeat the intruder at once." Prince Sosuke commanded, his best were the one to defeat the intruder and place him away in his jail for trying to enter without permission.

Especially if it was someone after the Princess, to interrupt the day before his wedding was absurd. He was not pleased with this at all!

The intruder had used his sword and swung it at the low soldiers that had tried to stop him; his horse had kept on running; even inside the castle. He then stopped to see an older male; he had chuckled.

"I'm Aaroniero; and you intruder…cannot get past me." The man had a sense of pride; and Kogure stepped off his horse and prepared himself. Running to the one named Aaroniero to swing his sword at him, but only to have a clash.

While the Princess had been able to hear that there was an intruder; she had wanted to know who it was. Curious, she exit her room and lead herself in the throne room where the Prince had sat, and an empty seat being prepared for her for tomorrow.

"What's this noise I'm hearing?" She had raised an eyebrow; however the Prince chuckled and stood up. His feet pacing himself as he headed towards her.

His hand reaching out to be gently placed on her cheek. His thumb rubbing her soft skin gently; the Princess's hand raised to be on his own. Still, she could not help but blush and keep a firm gaze at him.  
>"You should not worry about it; I won't want you to get involved. You are my guest and we should not be seeing each other until tomorrow."<br>He had given her a relaxing smile, which made her nod her head. 

"Of course, I understand." Her hand fell to her side; while the Prince stood up properly and watched her retreat back to her room. Now for the intruder…what to do with him?

Kogure weakly hopped back on his horse after such a long battle, and even getting himself badly injured. But there was no point in trying to have a break; he would have many others wanting to stop him as well.

As he had ran to find where the Princess was he had stopped his horse to see a beautiful female walk past him. He got off and ran towards her, calling out. He was pretty sure it was her.  
>"U-Um…Princess Yume?"<p>

She had stopped, turned around and stared at him. Her graceful smiling staring at him; as like she did with many others.  
>"Yes? And you might be?"<br>At first, he was nervous but then shook his head and knelt down before her. Taking her hand in his own and kissed it gently. Looking up at her with his eminence purple hues and having that smile of his on his handsome face.

"My name is Katsuragi Kogure, and I have been sent from your Kingdom to save you and return you back to your rightful place."  
>That was rather nice he had spent so long travelling just for her, however she looked down at him.<br>"Please stand up; you have wasted your time coming here."  
>He stood up and wondered why she would say such things.<p>

"I am getting married tomorrow; as much as everyone doesn't like. I have found the one who I wish to get married to. You can return now, or stay as a guest sir Kogure."  
>He was rather hurt; he couldn't explain this to the King now could he? He wasn't sure what his reaction of this be if he had heard it, would he be happy or sad?<p>

"Have you thought about your family?" He asked, looking quite concerned. He could see it did not to her.  
>"That does not matter, once a woman marries a man she does not see her family." That was the only thing she was able to say to him before departing back to her room. He had sighed sadly, and gave up. Heading to the Prince to say a few words.<p>

He had a short word with the Prince and decided to allow him to stay as a guest; there will be many others that will be arriving as well to attend. The Prince had already sent out letters to the King of her country. He knew it was going to be quite a grand wedding.

When it had come the next day, many people were dressing up with such nice clothes and preparing a large feast. People were preparing outside the church. The Princess in her beautiful wedding dress and the Prince in his elegant gowns. The crown being prepared for them to be King and Queen; Kogure had done nothing.

The time came and Princess Yume's father and a few others had come to watch. Kogure sadly watched as the Prince had come walking in by himself; he wanted to object badly but it was important for having this man as their ally for many reasons. His land was special, with luscious soil, his servants were strong and also that all who opposed him had died.

It was just depressing but still he sat, he wanted to know if she was happy but he hadn't been allowed to see her. Hold her hand or give her wise words. The music played while the Princess and her father walked down slowly. Now reaching the isle, a few men and women stood at both ends. The priest wanting them to say anything to each other if they had any vows to each other and to the people as the future King and Queen.

"Firstly, to my beautiful Princess; who shall be my Queen of this land. I will protect first as you are the one who shall give me an heir to the throne. I give you my love and for my people, peace and my trust." The audience before them all cheered and clapped. Then it was time for the female to speak.

"I will do everything I can to have your trust and love Prince Sosuke, and the earnest respect for the people that will do as much as they can for us so we can give in return." The people seemed happy, the people in the village usually asked for help for many reasons and sometimes were turned down by the Prince but they felt it might change with her in the picture.

"You may now kiss and I shall announce our new King and Queen."  
>The people cheered happily, some even crying of happiness as the two had kissed then knelt down for the crowns to be placed on their head. Afterwards, the two had held hands and exit the church. Then heading outside to where the food was to enjoy a delicious meal, and luckily there was enough for everyone.<p>

The town's people and the servants had congratulated them and offered the best gift that they were able to give. For the new Queen, it did not matter if they had one or not but attending was better than nothing. Even some of the children had thanked them and handed hand drawn pictures of them both which she had thanked. She had kept them with her along with the other presents as well.

Even though the King did not know why had to approve but he felt that it was a good thing for she was nice and he seemed to like that very much.  
>After the party, the King and Queen departed to their room where they were able to sleep together.<p>

"I want you to give me an heir." His eyes were demanding her to do so. Her heart had skipped and beat, she was not sure but she would want to make him happy.  
>"I will do my best for it to be a boy."<p>

The King had said nothing and kissed her deeply and all over her smooth skin. Once he had spent his wonderful night with her, he had his masculine arms wrapped around her and watched her as her eyes were closed and peacefully falling asleep. Soon he would close his eyes as well to rest for a big day tomorrow.

Awaking to see Queen Yume lying beside her, shifting to slowly awake was such a delightful sight to see. His arm wrapped around her and gave her a kiss, where her eyes had opened and light turquoise eyes staring at him with a gentle smile.

"Good morning Sosuke."  
>"Good morning to you as well my dear Yume."<p>

Still, it made her heart beat fast and cheeks turn slightly red. She felt like she was not used to this at all. But she knew that she would be able to and perhaps so with he as well.

Many years had passed and still there was no child. However the King did not want a mistress at all; sleeping with other women to King Sosuke was really just…appalling.

He had sighed, watching her rest in bed he had made love with her once again. Was something wrong with him? Or was it her that she was not able to? Or perhaps he wasn't doing it enough with her; so he decided to do it often for a week or two to see what happens.

As he had done that, a week passed then another week and finally he had woken up to her feeling sick. He was worried at first, not knowing what was the first signs, getting his finest doctor to look after her and then checking up on her once a day.  
>A month had passed and the doctor came by to see she was not as sick. While the King sat on his throne while the Queen lay in bed.<p>

"I bring you good news my King." The doctor bowed before him, his hand placed on his cheek.  
>"Speak." He commanded him, and the doctor had stared at him with a serious look. He was doing his job after all and he would be delighted.<br>"My Queen Yume is pregnant."

He had quickly stood from his throne and headed to his room where she was lying down and getting some rest. She had been fidgeting; and having cramps in her stomach. She was finding it hard for her to sleep he had watched her; and slowly headed towards her. His hand gently touching hers as he kept a bright smile on his face.

"Finally, the wait is over."  
>He had leaned down and kissed her forehead and departed off back to his throne.<br>Many more months had passed, and her stomach was getting bigger. When she had stood up it was difficult for her to walk, and the clothes she needed to wear was different. But the King had helped her no matter what.

The Queen did not eat a lot of food; and sometimes during those times she had wanted to eat something even if it was not time to eat. The time was getting close; just one more month.  
>"What should we name our child?" The King asked her while lying in bed beside her. He was lying on his side while she on her back.<p>

"If it's a girl I'm thinking something like…Mizuki. And for a boy…you can think of the name."  
>King Sosuke thought for a while, yes…he wanted an heir if not then he can try again with her; his arm wrapped around her and kissed her before staring at her.<br>"How about…Akihiko or Ichiro. Actually…what about Shuichi?"

Yume had smiled at him, and faintly had her arm reach to gently touch the side of his face.  
>"I like the sound of that." Her hand was placed on her stomach and her eyes closed to sleep once again.<p>

The next day, a male came in and shouted.  
>"Intruder!" The King frowned and acted quickly; the warriors had all went in search and other had guarded however they looked for the whole day however nothing.<p>

One of the men had run to him now, panting.  
>"K-King Sosuke! Bad news!"<br>He stopped to catch a breath, and bowed before him.

"I-I'm sorry, we had no clue at all."  
>"What is it?" With a slight peak of interest in his eyes; he hated bad news.<br>"I-it's…" the man had slight tears in his eyes, of heartbreak and new he would be too.  
>"Speak!" He raised his voice for the man to tell him, his patience was wearing thin.<p>

"Q-Queen Yume has been kidnapped by the intruder!" His eyes shut, the King stood up. Who on earth would do such a thing!  
>"Go and find her, the intruder must have already left the castle!" His best warriors then headed out, into town and out to go and find the person that had stolen her.<p>

While Yume was already brought to a desolated home far from her castle. She had her back against the floor and head resting on a small pillow.  
>The one that had taken her was none other than Kogure; his eyes gazing at her and his hand placed on her stomach.<br>"You deserve much better than he." He whispered, he could not bear it anymore and decided to go and take her for himself.

He had gone out, bought food for her, drink and gave it to her and let her rest. Her eyes gazing at him weakly.  
>"You did not need to do that, I was much better at my home with the King."<br>However the male had shook his head; he felt like it just was not allowed at all. His hand reached out and stroked her cheek; then to comb her hair through his hand.  
>"You're better off with me; I've admired you for so long. I was entrusted to go and rescue you only to of failed because you were getting married to a man you did not know."<p>

"I've come to love King Sosuke; he is a strong and trustworthy man whom the people depend on; without him…the town's people would be fleeing to elsewhere for all their needs. The people have said that since I've been with him, he has changed for the good and helped all that needed it, and got rid of anyone that stole, killed or any other crimes. Instead of sentencing them to death, he placed them away in a jail cell. If it was too serious the they would be executed. If he finds you, you'll die."

He wasn't going to allow anyone freely walks away by stealing his heavily pregnant wife; and Kogure knew that risk he was taking.  
>"I was willing to do it anyway; I know it's selfish of me. But for once I would have liked to at least pretend we were together."<br>Kogure looked away from her afterwards. He did feel bad, but did not have any regrets taking her away.

The two months has passed and finally was the day where Yume was going to give birth, however, due to her not having a doctor or anything else that would help her survive this. She had pushed for many hours, screamed under the small cloth that was in her mouth so she could take a hold of on. One more push and the baby finally came out; Kogure stared at it. Her eyes were weak and held her baby.  
>"It's a boy my Queen." Kogure smiled an heir for her King. She wondered if he was going to find her; and it seems he did at last. Arriving with many men; Kogure was bound by two men while Sosuke had kissed her.<p>

"I've searched every day for you, I'm glad for you to be here." He kept a smile on his face.  
>"You're in luck my King, it's a boy." She faintly smiled, before her eyes closed. His eyes widened in shock. He could not understand what was happening.<p>

"My beautiful Queen…" He whispered, holding her hand. Snapping at one of his soldiers.  
>"Get a doctor quickly." One of them nodded and headed to the town to get a doctor; and quickly he came within the matter of minutes. Seeing the woman lay on the ground after birth. He had checked her pulse on her neck and then her wrist; placing a stethoscope on her heart. He lowered it, and sadly looked away.<p>

"I don't know how to tell you think King Sosuke but…" there was a minute silence. He could tell that the doctor was weeping and having trouble saying this.  
>"…she's gone."<p>

Silence, everyone was sad and wept. Then King Sosuke got to his feet and glared at Kogure.  
>"I sentence you to death."<br>His eyes widened, it was a big crime and it was of expected; the soldiers that took him, had cuffed his arms and feet. He turned around and bent down and picked his son up; large hand holding his child's small hand and a gentle smile he smiled.  
>"Shuichi…"<p>

He had walked out of the house, and told one of his soldiers to carry her body. They were going to have a funeral for her within a week.  
>A week past and he had gotten a wet nurse to look after his child so he could be able to grow into a great Prince. The child had his eyes but her hair color and her face as well.<p>

He did not hate his child at all, the King had loved him and for a mother to die in child birth was still common during these times. So it was not his fault for such a thing to happen at all.  
>When the week came the funeral was held first; it was sad for all within his country. They had cried her father even came and cried; the townspeople of her father heard the news and cried.<p>

She was someone who was kind, gentle and someone worth trusting and respecting. Never once was she angry at anyone, and if someone made a mistake she would only have made them feels better and tell them to try harder.

Once the funeral was done, the hanging of Katsuragi Kogure was to be done. The townsfolk watched him stand, rope tied to his neck.

And the leaver being pulled for the bottom to collapse and he hung there for a while and minutes slowly passing his eyes had shut. That was the end of his execution; and the town's people continued on with their lives.


End file.
